Se escapa entre mis dedos, como la arena
by konohanabaku
Summary: Un hombre de arena?, debe ser molesto atacar a un hombre de arena. Ahora entiendo cómo se sintió Luffy en Arabasta cuando trato de golpearme y me deshice entre sus manos; entiendo perfectamente esa sensación por que ahora es él quien se escapa entre mis dedos, como la arena.


**se escapa entre mis dedos, como la arena.**

Cuando me dijeron que ese chico quería derrotarme reí, sinceramente quien iba a ser tan iluso de querer enfrentarse a mí, yo era miembro del ouka shichibukai, el gran crocodile, las personas que escuchan mi nombre tiemblan. Desde un principio tenía un plan en el reino de Arabasta, quería a Plutón y Nico robin sabia como encontrarlo aunque su plan no fuera decirme, era tan sencillo, pero porque el sombrero de paja tendría que meterse en medio de mi plan?

El muy idiota llego a mí, afirmo que sería el rey de los piratas, ese era un puesto ambicioso, me recordó a mi antiguo yo, un ingenuo niño creyendo en el mundo de las aventuras, con pureza en el alama, él quería ser rey de los piratas pero ni siquiera yo podría aspirar a tal lugar, no después de conocer al viejo barba blanca, lo odio pero tengo que aceptar que más fuerte que ese hombre no creo que exista en este mundo, ya no.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez y en persona me dio tanta risa su aspecto, era pequeño todavía niño, era delgado incluso para su edad, en verdad un despistado total. Pero había algo en el que me hacía no querer matarle, aunque me forcé a mi mismo a disipar de mi mente y mi corazón esos sentimientos que me hacían dudar ante la imagen de mugiwara. Cuando me ataca para proteger a la princesa de Arabasta, dando su vida por esa estúpida niña mimada; no entendía porque estaba haciendo esto, dar su vida y entregar su sueño por salvar a sus amigos, para ayudar a sus nakamas, le faltaba mucho para crecer a ese chico, en algún momento yo fui así pero el mundo me enseño que no hay tal cosas como amigos y aunque confíes ciegamente en las personas, ellos siempre te traicionaran. El ver su incipiente estupidez y ver como creía ciegamente en esa basura de nakamas que lo habían dejado atrás me enfureció, me enfureció como nunca había hecho y mi ira no se iba a apaciguar hasta sintiera el olor a sangre, inclusive si fuera la del pequeño. Pensé que había muerto pero luego volvió y aunque no parecía muy listo supo dar con mi debilidad, supo como pelear; aunque mi interior no quería herir a mugiwara por alguna extraña razón no me contuve, pelee como lo haría con mi peor enemigo e incluso así me venció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaban los días, los meses, en esa horrenda cárcel a la que Smoker me había entregado, la mejor cárcel del mundo. Hace días que había llegado hiken no ace, fue una revolución total en la cárcel. No me fijaba mucho en esas cosas, me gustaba torturar mentalmente un poco a el comandante del segundo escuadrón del malnacido de shirohige; pero lo que realmente ocupaba mis pensamientos era aquel sombrero de paja, malnacido sombrero de paja, que será de él?, se estará haciendo más fuerte?, el mundo habría corrompido su hermoso corazón?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era él? Realmente era él? No, es imposible que mugiwara haya llegado hasta este lugar, el último piso de impel down; había tenido varias visiones donde imaginaba que Luffy llegaba hasta aquel lugar para quitarle el sufrimiento que provocaba la incertidumbre hacia el chico de sombrero de paja. Pero esta era diferente al los sueños de crocodile, al parecer Luffy había venido al rescate de hiken no ace y no para verlo a él, eso era algo nuevo en la alucinación. En segunda parte, a su lado se encontraba el asqueroso okama de ivankov, seguramente esta era un pesadilla donde Luffy le declaraba el asco que le producía e ivankov le venía a recordar todas las cosas que el maldito de emporio le había hecho en un pasado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Podre ayudarlo? Hiken no ace al parecer es el hermano de Luffy, es bastante importante y me gustaría ayudarlo, ahora estamos en este barco que se dirige a marine Ford, hacia la ejecución; me excitaba la idea de poder cortarle la cabeza a shirohige, pero realmente quería ayudar a Luffy aunque no me guste la idea de aceptarlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ese grito estridente, el sonido de sus lamentaciones, un sonido que me transmitió un frio intenso hasta los huesos. Cuando lo vi tenía a su hermano en sus brazos, akainu ya lo había atacado y moriría inminentemente. Ese grito que quedo grabado en mi mente, en mi corazón. El viejo shirohige ataco a akainu, muchos querían atacarlo. Como era de esperarse akainu no era rival para el legendario Edward newgate, pero luego llego ese pirata, mi remplazo como shichibukai y aunque también se vio en desventaja frente a shirohige, el viejo ya había sufrido mucho daño y finalmente murió, tengo que aceptar que la muerte del viejo me dolió mas de lo que pensaba, no sabría decir si fue porque no murió bajo mi mano o porque en realidad le tenía cierto cariño a ese anciano.

Jinbe se lo llevo, Luffy no reaccionaba y Jinbe lo tomo debajo del brazo y se lo llevo, trataron de escapara pero akainu los alcanzo y atravesó a Jinbe hiriendo gravemente a mugiwara, mi corazón se contrajo cuando vi esa escena, me desespere y por fin entendí que era realmente lo que sentía por mugiwara. Mi cerebro se limitaba a procesar la información, mi conclusión y a dominar mi cuerpo para que no me lanzara a la pelea con akainu, pero este último no funciono, no podía permitir que hiriera a mi chiquillo. Me lance contra akainu y los saque del campo de batalla, no permitiría que le tocara un solo pelo, no lo heriría mas, los transporte con la arena lo más lejos que pude y pronto el payaso con el que veníamos desde impel down los tomo y los saco del peligro rápidamente. Ahora tenía unas cosas que aclarar con akainu, aunque temía que no podría vencerlo pero más valía intentarlo; llegaron los nakamas de shirohige, inmenso respeto al maldito anciano que siempre trate de superar. Pronto acabo la guerra con la llegada de akagami, y daz me serviría de algo en mi nuevo viaje al nuevo mundo; el nuevo mundo, tal vez lo vuelva a ver en aquel lugar, supe que escapo sano y salvo, esperare con ansias el día que lo vuelva a ver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba en ese bar de mala muerte, bebiendo ron tratando de borrar a ese pequeñajo de su mente, pero no sería tan fácil.

-TENGO HAMBRE! QUIERO CARNE!.- Esa voz, esa voz es de él; otra vez alucinando que patético soy. Me volví hacia le fuente de esa voz y mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Era el, tan real. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me vio con esos hermosos ojos negros.- crocodile.- dijo no muy seguro. Luego me sonrió como solo el sabia y me saludo con su mano.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al parecer había encallado en esa isla del nuevo mundo, y la navegante dijo que tenía que investigar sobre el clima de la isla, fue lo que me conto. Le invite a mi habitación a beber unos tragos, al parecer tenia más hambre que cualquier cosa y había entrado al bar creyendo que era un restaurante, le ofrecí carne y acepto gustoso ir con migo hacia la habitación. Dos años y algo más habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vi, pero seguía siendo igual de ingenuo, ya no era un niño: su edad, su cuerpo, sus ojos eran diferentes, ya no era un niño; pero su corazón era tan puro y su cerebro tan lento como hace años. Me sentí mal por llevármelo a mi habitación de esa manera, en mis sueños lo había visto miles de veces en mi habitación, desnudo, pidiendo por mas; me sentí como un violador que atrae a los niños con dulces; "no le hare nada" me decía a mi mismo tratándome de convencer pero no muy seguro.

Cuando termino de comer la carne se quedo con rostro satisfecho, me alegre de eso, se quedo durmiendo un rato descansando contra la pared y yo lo miraba, como dormía.

-te amo.- le dije en un suave susurro, viendo como dormía plácidamente y trate yo de dormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un suave textura se poso sobre mis labios, era tan suave como los sueño que me asaltaban en las frías noches para darme un calor falso. Sin embargo, no era la misma textura, era mucho mas suave, y el calor más intenso y mas real, abrí los ojos para ver que era la causa de mi placer, allí estaba ese hermoso niño, el maldito mugiwara besándome, que calor y que sensación tan indescriptibles, desesperadamente trate de hacer aquel beso más profundo, Atrayendo su cabeza y tratando de comerme esos deliciosos labios, respondió a mi pasión y me mordió fuertemente, el dolor, que dolor tan placentero, pero el dolor me hizo caer en cuenta que no era un sueño, se separe de él, estaba realmente sorprendido de que algo así fuera real.

-qu… que estás haciendo?- pregunte realmente intrigado, pero su respuesta fue otro beso, en ese momento entendí que sobraban las palabras, si queríamos expresarnos utilizaríamos nuestros cuerpos. Le quite sus prendas, me quite las mías, una a una, la textura de su piel contra mi mano, cuando se erizo al tacto de mi frio garfio, el sabor de sus labios, el sonido de sus gemidos, su cuerpo, su rostro, era real; en ese instante lo supe, por alguna razón mugiwara estaba cediendo a mis caprichos.

Lamí su cuerpo, baje por su vientre hasta encontrarme el gran tesoro de su anatomía, lo bese como si fuera un objeto preciado, en realidad era muy preciado, lamí la extensión de su miembro, gimió fuertemente pero yo necesitaba más. Me introduje su miembro en la boca y comencé un vaivén cada vez pasa rápido y fuerte, me ayude con mis manos para masajear el miembro de mugiwara, mientras fantaseaba con la hermosa música de sus gemidos y sus gritos de placer; con un grito mas fuete que los demás e vino dentro de mi boca. Estaba tan excitado que no pude aguantarme la ansiedad, pero no podía mancillar a mi hermoso niño, para calmarme y viendo la situación instintivamente me lleve la mano hacia mi pene y comencé a masajearlo, era horrible hacer tal cosa pero acabaría yo solo; cuando había hecho algo así el antiguo crocodile, en un pasado me aprovechaba de las jovencitas que me profesaba amor eterno y si no era el caso obligaría a cualquiera a estar con migo, incluso lo torturaría, pero no podía hacerle eso a Luffy. Comencé a resoplar cuando mi mano empezaba a hacer efecto, ahora diferenciaba el dolor placentero, de un placer doloroso.

-detente.- esa hermosa voz, con tono autoritario me mando.- no quiero que sea así. Lo mire asombrado y me detuvo inmediatamente pero la ansiedad sexual de la excitación seguí ahí. No entendía, menos entendí cuando mugiwara mismo, se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí y tomando mi miembro entre sus delicadas manos lo introdujo en su propia entraba, cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de disgusto, en seguida trate de pararlo pero no me dejo y me introdujo más en su interior. Su interior era tan cálido, tan estrecho, tan exquisito; paso un tiempo para que se acostumbrase a mi invasión, si me hubiera dicho que quería hacerlo lo hubiese preparado pero como es típico en mugiwara siempre me toma por sorpresa. Comenzó a moverse el mismo cuando se sintió preparado; era como estar en el cielo, yo no iría a ese lugar cuando muera pero creo que esto es mucho mejor; su incipiente estrechez me obligo a cerrar los ojos tratando de controlar mi respiración, puso sus preciosas manos en mi pecho palpando mis músculos y tratando de sostenerse para mantener un ritmo, ese cuerpo de goma me estaba enloqueciendo, trate de abrir los ojos y la imagen que vi me hizo saltar el corazón, a Luffy moviéndose de manera tan sugestiva encima mío, sonrojado, con algunas gotas en sus ojos y el sudor bajando por su cien, malditamente hermoso. Me levante un poco y lo tome de las cadera para ayudarle a incrementar su ritmo, su lentitud me estaba matando, necesitaba más de él; me senté en el suelo y el quedo sentado encima mío todavía moviéndose para darme placer; lo abrace, me aferre a su pequeño cuerpo, sentí su miembro rozar entre nuestros abdómenes, comencé a moverme yo también; seguramente llegue al punto más sensible del interior de mugiwara porque su grito de placer fue escandaloso, "lo encontré", me alegré y no pude evitar sonreírme para luego arremeter mas y mas fuerte en ese lugar.

-cro… crocodile, nnhh, ahhhh, allí se siente demasiado bien.- me comento con un hilo de voz, lo cual logro excitarme de sobremanera y me vio obligado a moverme con más fuerza. Ya no me quedaba más y sentí un corrientazo de placer por todo mi cuerpo; no fue algo tan básico como un orgasmo, ese placer que me dio mugiwara en ese momento fue mas allá de lo meramente biológico, fue un placer espiritual, fue un efímero momento de felicidad. Después de sentir que había regado mi semilla en su interior, se rego copiosamente entre los dos cuerpos y caímos exhaustos, no paso mucho para que termináramos durmiendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había soñado tantas veces ese momento, pero ninguno de esos sueños se comparaba, abrí los ojos y lo vi durmiendo acurrucado en mi pecho, ciertamente ningún estúpido sueño se comprar a la realidad. Lo que paso después fue muy rápido; después de tenerlo un par de horas descansando tranquilamente contra mi pecho, se levanto y se vistió rápidamente, fingí estar dormido. Puse a funcionar mis cinco sentidos; pude sentir la suavidad de sus labios, oler el perfume de su cuerpo, observar en la oscuridad total la silueta que mi mente se gravo la noche anterior, saborear la miel de su efímero amor, y escuchar el seco sonido de la puerta que se cerró dejando atrás la habitación, a mí y a mi soledad; espere unos segundos y abrí los ojos, me dirigí hacia la ventana de la habitación que tenia visión de la entada del hotel, lo vi salir con su jovialidad, miro hacia ambos lados y se echo a caminar por uno, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

-nos volveremos a ver, próximo rey de los piratas.- susurre para mí mismo y para la soledad de mi habitación en ese hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un hombre de arena?, debe ser molesto atacar a un hombre de arena. Ahora entiendo cómo se sintió Luffy en Arabasta cuando trato de golpearme y me deshice entre sus manos; entiendo perfectamente esa sensación por que ahora es él quien **se escapa entre mis dedos, como la arena.**

FIN

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, SUS COMENTARIOS SON MI SALARIO.**


End file.
